


the fall of thirteen

by serpentofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, also i'm in an angsty mood, because why not, doctor who - Freeform, okay angst pART 2, space angst actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentofgallifrey/pseuds/serpentofgallifrey
Summary: okay ya'll it's angst part TWO! it's really short, but discord is an angsty place... thanks for reading!!What if it wasn't only The Master who destroyed Gallifrey. What if Ancalagon was there as well?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the fall of thirteen

Kaira had no recollection of what Ancalagon had done. Or what she had said to Koschei, however, she did feel an overwhelming sense of guilt and displaced anger.

When she walked into the control room that morning, she found it to be empty. Only with the Doctor leaning against the console, with her arms crossed. It was an eerie purple, nothing she had seen before.

“Uh…Thirteen? What’s going on-“ She started to say before she abruptly stood up and stormed over to her. She shoved something into her hand. A geosphere.

“Play it, Theta.” The Doctor ordered, towering over her with a certain gleam in her eyes that was making Kaira cringe in her presence. She ran her fingers the smooth circular object, finding that she did have a tattered memory of it.

When I said someone destroyed it, I obviously meant. We did.

When Kaira pressed the small device, she came to face the Master again, Koschei. Except he wasn’t looking as homicidal as he usually looked. He almost looked… guilty. He was talking softly with his eyes full of hatred. 

She looked at the Doctor, who was still glaring into the back of her head as they walked towards the stairs up to the second level of the TARDIS. “When I said someone destroyed it, I obviously meant-“ He said before he was cut off. 

A voice rumbled from beside him, and she could’ve sworn she felt her entire body drop to the floor. Her hearts start beating too fast for her, and her eyes starting to water.

“We did.” The voice said. Ancalagon. 

She couldn’t move, or Ancalagon wasn’t letting her move that is. Her muscles had frozen up like she was forcing herself to watch. She didn’t even hear what she was saying, only looking up at herself, orange markings flaring dangerously, those soulless black eyes boring into her own golden ones. 

She finally felt hot tears streaming down her face, as she collapsed to the cold TARDIS floor.

“You and I need to have a talk with your… friend.”

“I didn’t mean to-“

“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” The Doctor snarled, snapping her head swiftly, her coat billowing behind her. Kaira visibly cringed, looking at her feet, not daring to look up at her. 

“Do you want to see what you really did?” The Doctor snapped, walking over to the console and starting to pull on the levers. Kaira’s body finally obeyed her commands, and she ran over, trying to stop the TARDIS from moving. She was pressing buttons frantically, even as the TARDIS took off. 

“You’re not doing anything, Kaira.” She stated cooly, setting the time machine down. Usually, when Kaira returned to Gallifrey, she felt a link establish between her and the Citadel, but not this time. As the Doctor walked past her towards the doors, she was contemplating on running into one of the hallways.

“Come on!” The Doctor smiled. Except it wasn’t a nice smile. It was full of hatred and bitterness, unlike anything she had seen before. She didn’t like how her eyes didn’t match what she was trying to do, didn’t like how they looked more ferocious in the orange light that streamed from outside the glass.

With each step, Kaira felt her temperature rising. And she opened the door.

Words didn’t describe what she saw. Smoldering remnants of buildings that held men, women and countless children. Some fires burned brighter than others, others had holes the size of a body… her body through them. The glass around the Citadel melted with claw marks through them. The black smoke rising into the air, and then came the smell of flesh. The multitudes of fires still crackled in the air, echoing around the groaning metal that toppled over around them.

“You tell Ancalagon.” The Doctor started, looking out the TARDIS doors. “If they ever set foot outside the TARDIS, I’ll rip them out of you.”

“Doctor, you can’t-“

“Oh, trust me. It wouldn’t be hard.” She replied, looking her up and down. 

And for that moment, Kaira believed her.


End file.
